Voca'Book
by Ynay
Summary: Et si les Vocaloid avaient Facebook ? Ça donnerait quoi ?(OS d'un ou deux chapitres).
1. Cacahuète

**Disclamer** : Les Vocaloid appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créé.  
Comme je m'emmerdais fermement, j'ai décidé de créer ce petit OS d'un ou deux chapitres suivant vos critiques. (En espérant que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes. o)

* * *

**Voca'Book.**

**SeeU** a ajouté Vocaloid, troisième génération à sa formation.

(_**Cul**__, __**Mayu**__ et __**13 autres personnes**__ aiment ça._)

**Gumi Megapoid** C'est étrange les cheveux de couleur bleue...  
(_**Miki SF-A2**__, __**Big Al**__, __**Piko Utatane**__ et __**6 autres personnes**__ aiment ça_.)  
**- Kaito** Et c'est une fille aux cheveux verts qui dit ça...  
(_**Miku Hatsune**__, __**Ring Suzune**__, __**Lapis Aoki**__ et __**Mikuo Hatsune**__ aiment ça._)

**Leon** et **Lola** sont maintenant en couple.  
(_**Meiko**__ aime ça._)  
**- Miriame** J'ai raté quelque chose ?

**Tei Sukone** aime «Prendre un couteau de boucher et couper la tête à son ennemie», «Si j'étais un concombre» et «Je l'aime et je suis prête à tuer pour lui».  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça._)  
**- Miku Hatsune** Pourquoi ai-je eu un frisson après avoir lu ça ? D:  
**- Len Kagamine** T'inquiète pas, j'ai eu la même sensation...

**Kiyoteru Hiyama** N'oublie pas ton devoir de mathématique Yuki.  
**- Yuki Kaai** oui monsieur !  
(_**Kiyoteru Hiyama**__ aime ça_)

**Miku Hatsune** et **IA** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Big Al** J'aime les enfants.  
**- SeeU** Pedobear ?!  
**- Teto Kasane** Saoul ?  
**- Sweet Ann** Fake ?

**Yukari Yuzuki** aime «Les lapins », «Si toi aussi tu aimes ta veste» et «J'ai des cheveux violets et j'assume !».

**Mayu** J'ai trop envie de lui faire la peau...  
**- Lily** D'orange ! \o/  
**- Mayu** Ta gueule.  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça._)

**IA** J'aime regarder le ciel en sa compagnie...  
(_**Yuma VY2 **__et__** deux autres personnes**__ aiment ça._)  
**- Luka Megurine** On m'explique ?  
**- Meiko** Tu parles de Yuma ?!  
**- IA** Non... Je parlais du chat de SeeU...

**SeeU** aime «J'ai une amie zoophile et je le vis bien » et deux autres pages.  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça_)

**CUL** C'est moi ou **Big Al** aime pratiquement tous nos statuts ?!  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça_)  
**- Rin Kagamine** Effectivement...

**Big Al** Où se trouve Len ?  
- **Rin Kagamine** Il a disparut ?!  
- **Luka Megurine** Pourquoi tu le cherche ?  
- **SeeU** *s'incruste* PEDOBEAR !  
(_**Luka Megurine**__, __**Rin Kagamine**__, __**Mayu**__ et __**30 autres personnes**__ aiment ça_)

* * *

En espérant que ce petit OS ne vous a pas ennuyé ! ~


	2. Pistache

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! ~ Déjà je remercie les quatre personnes qui m'ontdonné envie de faire une suite grâce à leurs simples reviews (Kukiko1932888, Chiaki1932888, Blues Eyes et HikaruMichaels). Ensuite, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire la suite !

* * *

**Voca'Book, partie 2.**

**Lola ** Mi-Mi-Miku ! Je connais ton petit secret ! 8D  
**Miku Hatsune** Haha... Lola, je t'aime tu sais ?

**Oliver** C'est moi ou SeeU à un problème avec Pedobear ?  
**IA** Peut-être qu'elle aussi aime les enfants...  
**SeeU** Et c'est ceux qui aiment les animaux bizarrement qui disent ça ?!  
(_**Big Al **__aime ça_)

**Lily** Hier, j'étais chez Sweet Ann et Big Al était là... À chaque phrase que je faisais il disait "J'aime !".  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça_)  
**Rin Kagamine** Il n'est pas sérieux ?  
**Cul** Virus du Voca'Book ?

**Len Kagamine** La prochaine fois, j'évite de me prendre une porte.  
**Luka Megurine** Tu n'es pas dans la cave de Big Al ?  
**Len Kagamine ** Gné ?  
**Teto Kasane** Oh le con, il s'était juste prit une porte.  
**Len Kagamine** C'est normal que je ne comprenne pas ?  
**Gumi Megapoid** Normal, tu es blond.  
**Neru Akita** Tu as un problème avec les blonds ? Raciste !  
(_**Len Kagamine**__, __**Rin Kagamine**__, __**Lily**__, __**SeeU**__, __**Mayu**__, __**Oliver**__, __**Sweet Ann**__,__** Leon**__, __**Lola**__, __**Yohioloid**__ et __**Yuu**__ aiment ça._)

**Rin Kagamine** aime _« __J'ai une amie raciste mais ce n'est rien __» _et _« Mandarine powa !_ _»._

**Lola ** Je sais que tu as quelqu'un en vue. ~  
**Neru Akita ** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
**Lola** Tiens ? Tu te reconnais ?  
**Neru Akita** ...  
**Lola ** De toute façon Rin m'a dit qu'IA lui a dit, qu'elle a entendu de SeeU qui elle-même a entendu de CUL que tu aimes...  
**Neru** Mmh... Je vous tuerais tous un par un.

**Gakupo Kamui** J'aime un thon.  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça._)  
**Mayu** Oh le bât*rd !  
**Luka Megurine ** Je crois qu'il a oublié que j'avais un fouet.  
(_**Tei Sukon**__ et __**Mayu**__ aiment ça._)

**Kiyoteru Hiyama **les maths, les maths, ça m'a pris très tôt. Les maths, les maths, je trouvais ça trop rigolo... D'aller faire des problèmes ! Les maths, les maths, les maths c'est trop génial !  
**Miku Hatsune** Dommage que le bouton "je n'aime pas" n'existe pas... **  
**(_**Yuki Kai, Haku Yowane, Gachapoid Ryuto, Iroha Nekomura **__et__** 25 autres personnes **__aiment ça._)**  
Lola **Meiko n'aime pas que les maths. ;)**  
**(_**Leon **__aime ça._)

**Piko Utatane ** Je ne suis pas une fille !  
**Miki SF-A2 **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Piko Utatane** Yukari est venue me voir en disant "Tu es belle aujourd'hui Piko" !  
**Miki SF-A2** Nous ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal... Qu'on te dise que tu ressembles à une fille ou que tu es "belle" seulement aujourd'hui...  
**Yukari Yuzuki** Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès !  
**Piko Utatane** Bande de ...  
**CUL** *_S'incruste_* Gentilles ?  
**Piko Utatane** *_pan_*

**Miki SF-A2** a ajouté l'événement « _Enterrement de Piko Utatane_.»  
(_**CUL**__ et__** Yukari Yuzuki**__ aiment ça._)

**Discussion instantanée :**

**Big Al** Lolaaaa ! ~  
**Lola **quoi ?  
**Big Al** Je connais ton secret !  
**Lola** Huh ? Quel secret ?  
**Big Al** Je sais que tu essayes de foutre Meiko avec notre très cher professeur fou des maths.  
**Lola ** ... Tu veux quoi ?  
**Big Al** Haha, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !  
**Lola** Mmh... ok...  
**Big Al** Ji souis diabolique ! Mouhahahahaha.

**Discussion instantanée : **

**Lola ** SOS ! SOS !  
**Leon** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Lola** Big Al a découvert notre secret !  
**Leon** Tu veux dire TON secret.  
**Lola ** Tu es au courant ? Donc tu es donc un complice.  
**Leon** Mmh... Oui et ?  
**Lola** Il me fait du chantage !  
**Leon** Ouïe...  
**Lola** Merci de ton soutien...

**Will** Désirs fous.  
**Lola** pour quelqu'un ?  
**Yuu** Je n'étais pas au courant Will.  
**Kyo **De même, intéressant...  
**Will** C'est juste le titre de notre chanson mais bon...  
**Lola** Oh...  
**Yuu** Elle s'appelle comme ça ?!  
**Gumi Megapoid** Quand je vous dis que les blonds sont bêtes !  
**Lily ** J'espère que tu vas souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
(_**Len Kagamine**__, __**Rin Kagamine**__, __**SeeU**__, __**Mayu**__, __**Oliver**__, __**Sweet Ann**__, __**Leon**__, __**Lola**__, __**Yohioloid**__ et __**Yuu**__ aiment ça._)

**Leon ** Ça fait longtemps que Big Al n'a pas aimé nos statuts !  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça_)  
**Meiko ** la prochaine fois réfléchit avant décrire, crétin.

**Big Al** aime «_Je vais conquérir le monde grâce à mes j'aime !_ » Et « _Je connais votre secret_ ».

**Miku Hatsune ** Je t'aime.  
(_**Len Kagamine**__ aime ça._)  
**Len Kagamine** Je t'aime aussi.  
**Neru Akita** C'est quoi le bordel ?  
**Lola ** Quooooi ?!  
**Rin Kagamine** C'est à cause de la porte c'est ça ?

**Miku Hatsune** et **Len Kagamine** sont maintenant _en couple_.  
(_**Big Al**__ aime ça_.)  
**Neru Akita** Oh misère...

**Yuma VY2** Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu...  
**CUL** Tu parles de Mizki ?  
**Yuma VY2** Ouais, comment tu sais ?  
**CUL** C'est la seule que tu n'as pas dans tes amis...  
**SeeU** *_s'incruste_* Yuma est un crétin ! *_pars_*  
(**CUL** aime ça.)

**Yuma VY2** et **Mizki VY1** sont maintenant mais.  
(_**CUL**__ et __**SeeU**__ aiment ça._)

**Mew** J'ai l'impression qu'on m'oublie...  
(**Prima**, **Sonika**, **Tonio**, **Bruno**, **Clara**, **Akikoroid-Chan**, **Tone Rion**, **Galaco** et **Luo Tianyi** aiment ça.)  
**Lily** *_sort une pokéball, la lance sur Mew_* Mew est attrapé ! *_Range la pokéball dans ma poche_*

**Discussion instantanée :**

**Lola** Sweet Ann, j'ai une question...  
**Sweet Ann** Je t'écoute.  
**Lola** Que penses-tu de Big Al ?  
**Sweet Ann** Euh... C'est un bon ami ?  
**Lola ** Seulement ?

**Discussion instantanée : **

**Kaito Shion** Luka ?  
**Luka Megurine** oui ?  
**Kaito Shion** Je ne vois plus Gakupo, normal ?  
**Luka Megurine **Hinhin, fais un petit tour chez moi.  
**Kaito Shion** Ok ! À tout de suite !

**Yohioloid** Quelqu'un a vu Kaito ? J'ai sonné chez lui pour lui demander une glace mais personne ne répond.  
**Meiko** Tu as osé demander à Kaito une glace ? Tu es suicidaire ?  
**Leon** Là n'est pas le problème...  
**Lola** Exactement ! La question est : Où as-il disparut ?  
**Gumi Megapoid** Chez Big Al ?  
**Teto Kasane** Non, il est trop vieux pour lui...  
**Big Al** Eh ! Je vous interdis !  
**IA** Bref. Quelqu'un sait ?  
**Haku Yowane** Il n'y a pas que lui, Gakupo aussi.  
**Meiko** Ah mais lui, il est dans la cave de Luka.  
**Lola ** Comment tu le sais ?  
**Meiko ** les cris très chère !  
**CUL** Dit-elle comme si tout était normal.  
(_**Mayu**__ et __**12 autres personnes**__ aiment ça._)

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Plus long. Gumi a vraiment un problème avec les cheveux, complexe d'infériorité ? Et ne parlons pas de Big Al. J'ai essayé de mettre des vocaloid (et autres) qui ne sont pas souvent dans les fictions, voili voilou !


End file.
